James Wolk
James Wolk (born March 22, 1985) is an American actor. He is known for various roles in film and television, including his starring role as Jackson Oz in the drama series ''Zoo'', Charlie in the 2012 comedy film For a Good Time, Call..., Zach Cropper in the CBS sitcom The Crazy Ones, and Jordan Evans in the CBS All Access psychological thriller series ''Tell Me a Story''. Early life & education Wolk was born in Farmington Hills, Michigan, the son of Edie, an art teacher, and Robert Wolk, a shoe store owner. His family is Jewish, and Wolk was raised in Reform Judaism.James Wolk Takes the Fall - Theater Mania During his teenage years, Wolk worked as an emcee at bar and bat mitzvahs. ‘Mad Men’ Actor James Wolk on the Mystery of Bob Benson - Rollingstone Mad Men’s James Wolk on the Bob Benson Reveal and His Favorite Fan Theory - Vulture He graduated North Farmington High School in 2003 and from the University of Michigan School of Music, Theatre & Dance in 2007. Career In 2008, Wolk landed his first television role in Hallmark Hall of Fame's Front of the Class, as Brad Cohen. It’s Time to Meet Jimmy Wolk, Playing Brad Cohen, in Front of the Class - Class Performance He subsequently played the title character in the 2009 ABC pilot Solving Charlie. In 2010, Wolk was cast as the lead in the Fox television series Lone Star, as Robert/Bob Allen, a Texas con man married to the daughter of one of his targets, while simultaneously maintaining a relationship in another town. Fox canceled the show after only two episodes.It's official: Fox cancels 'Lone Star' - EW Wolk also had a role as Will in the romantic comedy movie You Again. James Wolk Interview LONE STAR - Collider Wolk played a presidential speechwriter named Andrew Pierce in Georgetown,a 2011 ABC pilot which did not go to air.'Lone Star' Leads Book Pilots: Jimmy Wolk To 'Georgetown', Eloise Mumford To 'River' - Deadline In Fall 2011, Wolk joined the second-season cast of the Showtime dramedy Shameless, with the recurring role of Adam. The second season premiered January 8, 2012. Wolk played the recurring role of Grant in three episodes of the ABC comedy Happy Endings, beginning with the first installment on February 8, 2012.'Happy Endings' guest star James Wolk talks Max romance - EW In the summer of 2012 Wolk was featured in the USA Network miniseries Political Animals, starring opposite Sigourney Weaver, Sebastian Stan and Ciarán Hinds. Wolk played Douglas Hammond, the "good" son of a former President of the United States (i.e. Hinds) and the current Secretary of State (i.e. Weaver).Emmy Watch: James Wolk on 'Political Animals' - EW Wolk also played the role of Craig in the film Are You Joking? (2014), and then in 2015 starred as Mike Penny in the thriller The Stanford Prison Experiment, Stanford Prison Experiment holds place in pop psyche decades on - SF Gate and Philip in the indie comedy film This Is Happening,which is about an estranged brother and sister who go on a road trip to find their runaway grandmother.‘Jem’ Star Joins ‘Equals’; Comedy ‘This Is Happening’ Sets Cloris Leachman & More - Deadline In 2016, Wolk starred as Brad in the thriller film Mercy, which was written and directed by Chris Sparling. Netflix Nabs Chris Sparling's 'Mercy,' 'Girlfriend's Day' With Bob Odenkirk (Exclusive) - The Hollywood Reporter In 2017, he guest starred as Craig Heidecker, an innovative young tech billionaire, in multiple episodes of Showtime's Billions. ‘Billions’ Taps ‘Zoo’ Star James Wolk for Season 2 Guest Role (EXCLUSIVE) - Variety In 2018, Wolk guessed-starred as FBI Special Agent Jeff Clayton in the Amazon's drama series Goliath.‘Goliath’: James Wolk Set To Recur In Season 2 Of Amazon Drama Series - Deadline Personal Life Wolk is on the Board of Directors of the Brad Cohen Tourette Foundation.Board of Directors - Brad Cohen Tourette Foundation He also volunteers at Camp Twitch and Shout, which is a camp in Winder, Georgia for children (ages 7–17) who have Tourette syndrome. Wolk met Elizabeth Jae Lynch, a schoolteacher, while the two of them were volunteering at Camp Twitch and Shout. In June 2015 the two were married, in a ceremony that was held at Crossroads Estate, Firestone Winery in Los Olivos, California. They welcomed their first child, a boy, in early 2017."My Mrs. Wolk - Instagram James Wolk Is Married! See a Gorgeous Photo from His Wedding - TV Guide Watchmen (TV series) Season 1 Appearances *"Martial Feats of Comanche Horsemanship" *"She Was Killed by Space Junk" *"If You Don't Like My Story, Write Your Own" *"Little Fear of Lightning" References Category:Watchmen (TV series) cast